Falling
by Shoot-for-the-moonxo
Summary: Lily was sure she hated him-how could she not! but he SAVED HER LIFE! could it be that Lily Evens may be FALLING? falling for James Potter?
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evens paced impatiently along platform 9 ¾, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. Her long red hair was pulled into a side ponytail and her emerald green eyes sparkled happily as she spotted her best friend Alice Monafoe hurrying toward her. Lily grinned and held open her arms for a hug, which Alice gladly accepted.

"Oh My Gosh! I haven't seen you all summer! I missed you soooo much! How was your summer? What did ya do? Did ya get my owls?" Alice cried in one breath.

"I know! Same! Great! And if you mean the ten owls-than yes." Lily answered expertly.

"Hi Lily." A deep voice interrupted quietly. Lily spun around crashing into James Potter. Lily was very clumsy and immediately toppled over. James grinned the grin that made most girls faint. Lily just blushed at her clumsiness and took James's offered hand to get up.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"How was your summer?" James asked.

"It was fine."

"Oh."

The awkward conversation was interrupted by the screech of a train. Lily turned away from James and hurried on with Alice. James watched them go and sighed sadly.

"Its ok mate, she'll come around eventually." James best friend, Sirius Black told him.

"I just don't get it!" James complained as they found a compartment with Remus and Peter.

"Me neither! All the other girls would kill for you to be in love with them, but-not her." Peter agreed.

"She's just different." Remus added.

"She hates me!" James moaned.

"Unfortunately, you don't give her much of a reason to like you." Remus continued, referring to the sad fact that Lily usually saw James when he was being especially self-centered.

"Well… I know what might cheer you up!" Sirius said.

"What?"

Sirius began to explain a great first day prank when James interrupted.

"No."

"WHAT?"

"No, it'll give Lily another reason to hate me." James explained.

"Love!" muttered Sirius.

"Ugh!" moaned Lily. Alice and their other friend, Mary shared a look. One that recently meant, James Potter.

"Just-admit you like each other and get over it!" Mary cried.

"Ok, one, he doesn't like me.

And two, I most certainly absolutely do NOT like James Potter! In fact, I probably hate him"

**A/N: Chapter 1!!!!! I hope u liked it! Please R&R!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

With a jolt the Hogwarts Express pulled up to the school. Lily wrapped her robes tighter around her as the night winds whipped her hair into her face. Lily, Alice, and Mary hurried off toward the castle gates together.

"Lils!" the friends spun around.

"What do you want Severus?" Lily asked coldly. Snape flinched slightly but hurried towards her.

"Please Lils! Can't we just be friends? I'm sorry-I really am! I promise you, I didn't mean to call you a mudblood!" Snape pleaded.

"Severus-we went over this last year and I meant everything I said to you. Now, if you talk to me again, I swear nothing will stop me from hexing you!" Lily hissed. She, Alice, and Mary stalked away.

"That ars!" Mary cried.

"Does he not understand you hate him?" added Alice.

"Apparently not. Now can we please stop talking about Snape? Lets hurry so we get to the Grand Hall." The other two followed Lily into the Great Hall.

After the Sorting Hat made his speech and all the first years were sorted into houses the hall began to chatter amongst them.

"Ahem." The hall looked up. Professor Dumbledore stood at the front, dressed in silver robes and his half moon spectacles.

"Welcome students old and new! On behalf of the Hogwarts staff, we hope you had an uneventful ride here. Mr. Filch would like to remind you that fanged Frisbees and punching boomerangs are banned from Hogwarts, as usual. Now, " he clapped his hands and a tremendous amount of food appeared on the tables.

"Enjoy!"

Lily and her friends began helping themselves eagerly to the mounds of delicious food.

When everyone was done eating, Dumbledore began his _real_ speech.

"Students, I know that here at Hogwarts some things that are happening outside these gates may not seem real to some of you. To some of you, they are all too real. I want to take the time to remind you all that these are DARK TIMES. We must be careful of who we choose to trust, because trusting the wrong person can lead to horrible endings. With that in mind, please do your very best to find the silver lining in these times. Remember, happiness and love c_an_ be found. So, I suggest you find it. Your Prefects will show you to your dorms. Have a good nights sleep." There was a moment of silence before the chatter started up.

"WOW! That was DEEP!" Sirius exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes and got up with her friends at her heels.

"I liked that speech Dumbledore made." Alice said softly. The other two nodded in agreement. Lily quickly brushed her teeth and changed into a forest green tank top and cotton candy and white striped shorts. She pulled her hair into a side braid and climbed into bed, snuggling into the cozy sheets.

"Goodnight." Someone whispered, but Lily was already asleep.


End file.
